The songs of the soul
by Eoduun Cheonsa
Summary: Ten random song that played on my ipod.


Mr. Brighside (the killers): soul sat down at his bar stool drinking away his troubles. Maka left with Blackstar of all people why Blackstar soul thought taking another drink. She left with him because of me. soul remembered the fight they just had it was one of the biggest one it was the biggest they ever had. It was because she kissed him. It might have only been for truth or dark but still. Soul Knew Tsubaki was outta town giving Blackstar the perfect opportunity to do more than talk. why did she have to call him. he said imagining them making out and moving to other things soul would never dream of doing with Maka. she left because of soul and now she was with Blackstar he could feel the jealousy rising in him as he left the bar.

get lucky: she was up again reading soul watched her. he was thinking of everything they had been through together. not watching what he was doing he leaned closer to her and kissed her. Maka was surprised by the sudden kiss her whole body stiffed up but she soon melted into the kiss they kissed for a while the pulled apart breathless soul couldn't help but grin at the girl he loved so much. "wanna watch the sunset?" Maka finally said. then soul noticed just how long that kiss lasted. they only kissed the both had waited so long for that kiss they even stayed up all night just to kiss.

I'm not a vampire: soul sat up it was still night he was staring into space Maka hadn't been home lately at lest not since the fight. The madness took over him causing a huge fight to break out. soul was unbelievably upset he missed her. without her he was a mess not eating, not sleeping he was driving himself crazy he wouldn't even let his friend talk to him he did wanna hear how uncool he was acting. he need to find Maka and soon he couldn't take THIS madness. when she left she took his home with her he was just a shadow of his former self.

That's what you get: Maka knew she hurt him but she wouldn't give up. She was done with it, she hated fighting. but she knew she couldn't hold him back no matter what he needed to go it was his only chance to have the life he wanted. she couldn't believe what she said what she used to keep him here but she knew she was wrong she couldn't let her love or him hold him down, death had a job for him and he couldn't refuse it he would be leaving her alone after he promised not to leave her alone ever. wide awake: He lied to her like her father did. she let herself fall for him she let her emotions go, giving him everything he asked for. he left her for another girl. reality crushed her but she knew how to fix this. Maka got up and dressed up an walked to the bar she drank a small amount of alcohol "did you fall from heaven?" a man asked her his red eyes pierced her soul she looked up and smiled "nope cloud nine" she replied

monster (skillet): Maka took care of him. she hadn't seen all of him he locked himself away when his inner demon awoke. she told him she wanted to help him but he didn't want to hurt her. soul knew he couldn't control his demon it would tear her to shreds if he unlocked it near her. he was a monster It ruined everything for him. he wouldn't let it touch her he wouldn't lose his cool nobody would hurt Maka especially not him. Its hot in here: the summer sun made their small apartment super hot even the air conditioner wouldn't help them. Maka walked out of her room only wearing shorts and her bra soul was only in his boxers it was too hot for clothes "damn it so hut" Maka said but soul couldn't keep his eyes off her especially her ass. over the years she had changed so much. soul needed to touch her he couldn't help it she was so close teasing him moving her ass in his face he couldn't stop his hand he grabbed her ass and Maka yelped blood rushed to his face realizing what he just did...

Misery Business: Maka sat there watching soul flirt with that girl. Maka got up and walked over to the girl who in return glared at her "leave" Maka nearly growled her voice was filled with so much hate it shocked even rage in Maka's eyes scared the girl away. Maka turned to soul "it's not fair making me watch the guy i like flirt with a whore" Maka whispered soul got up and grabbed Maka he kissed her. Souls girlfriend starred in shock and anger filled her to the bone.

complicated: Maka was staring into space thinking about soul. They had gotten into yet another fight. He kept changing and he was trying so hard to be cool Maka missed the soul she knew the one she loved not the one she had seen when they were with their friends. she laughed a little at the thought of how funny he looked to her now trying to be so cool for every one. she liked him the real him not this fake shit he made to impress every one including her. he was making everything so frustrating for her. once she thought it was over he changed again.

remember the name: the fight began soul changed into his weapon form no kishen could beat them and everyone knew it. There reputation was ridiculous between the two of them there was nothing they couldn't handle. the kishen feel to the ground with a thud. they managed to beat him which was no surprise to either of them. a grin made its way through their faces "luck?" Maka asked "will power" soul said "that and our awesome skills" soul added eating the red soul. nothing would stop this team.


End file.
